Demons
"Ever experienced the feeling like someone is watching you, or that you could swear you saw a terrible being out of a corner of your eye, only to look there and see nothing?" ---- Demons is a Race in HereWeStand Roleplay. Characteristics and Abilities Demons (a.k.a Devils) are mystical mutants, they: * May possess horns and/or wings to fly * Feed on people's corrupt/evil/bad deeds Any character within their vicinity that commit bad deed based on any of the "7 deadly sins", allows them to gain/restore energy. The only way Demons may heal is through witnessing other characters (humans/other mutants) perform evil/corrupt actions. 7 Deadly Sins: # Lust # Gluttony # Greed # Sloth # Wrath # Envy # Pride * Are classified in different tiers based on their capabilities: Low Class: Remains in demonic form, unable to switch/disguise into human. This forces them to hide in the shadows and dark places, making them naturally develop high stealth skills and ability to disappear/remain undetected. Mid Class: Able to switch/disguise as humans. This allows them to live among people and sociallize. High Class: Apart from skills of Mid Class, may also "possess" people to control their actions. Controlling people through possession weakens the demon. Top Class: Able to switch/disguise as humans, to "possess" and induce hallucinations in their victims. These demons are able to make the victims see or perceive world according to the demons' will. Just like possession, inducing hallucinations weakens the demon. Additional Info: * Some demons are capable of making contracts with humans/non-demonic mutants for various purposes (infinite slavery, turning them into demons, lending them demon powers, etc). The contract will be broken when either the demon or the contract victim dies. * Holy/Pure-hearted people are immune against Demonic possession and hallucination. * Takes aggravated damage from Holy/Divine attacks. * Some impure demons, half-breeds, extraterrestrials or mutants with demonic traits exist. Background Despite many versions depicted in various sources: religions, occultisms, mythology; Demons are actually mutants with mystical powers and abilities. They feed and gain powers from witnessing people comitting evil deeds, and as some religions display them, they tend to tempt people to do what they want, comitting "sins". After mistakes committed by some careless demons, people became aware of their existence. Many demon hunters arose, hunting and killing the demon kind. This resulted to Demon society to try and conceal themselves among humans. Some resorted to disguise as normal humans, while some who aren't capable to do so--would remain in the shadows, unnoticed and undetected. Nowadays, demons live among humans and other mutants. Unlike what some people believe, demons have no problem getting out in the sun. They sociallize, befriend and some even manage to mate and reproduce with regular people in order to hide themselves from Demon Hunters. They are pretty careful in merging with citizens and feed. Some demons may trick their human "friends" to commit crimes, murders or even the simplest bad deed like 'telling a lie'. Some high tier demons may tempt married people to cheat with them. Most demons nest in Nightclubs, strip clubs or gambling sites, as those places offer easy food for them. Trivia * Demons are often depicted as malevolent beings in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, mythology and folklore. * It is conveyed in a roleplay session that there are some demons which deviated from the tiers/classes types. Some of them even served people as their summons, with various names entitled to them: such as "Summon", "Persona", "Stand". Category:Races/Tribes Category:Races/Tribes of Descendants Era